metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena Suit
Designated as the Chozo Battle Suit ver. SA1-4468-VM6-P Mk. XVII Type Athena, the Athena Suit is Samus's third Power Suit upgrade after her Varia and Gravity Suits in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations. After forming Third Yggdrasil with the Kureshima brothers in an effort to combat the Ganma, Samus took interest of creating a new suit for her own, she began a top secret project in collaboration with Professor Rinna Sawagami called "Project Athena". Samus and Rinna began experimenting a creation of a new armorsuit based on how the Chozo designed Samus's Power Suit. With the Kraidbuster being the first success, which is in fact based on the mechanized armorsuit used by the Galactic Federation. The Athena Suit is based on the Light Suit from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, which Samus herself researched it's features that is further enhanced through her own designs, plus being derived from Kamen Rider Chaser's Rider System, allowing her to be invulnerable to the atmosphere of the Ganma's world. The armor is made of full liquid smart metal combined called the Quantum Liquid 2.0 with Samus's DNA, which hardens instantly upon connection with the user. The start up is through the Visorslasher, through a "Henshin" (transform) command, or can be completely psionic. Description The Athena Suit, being aesthetically similar to the Light Suit is pearl white in terms of colors, while the linear patterns around the suit are purple. The sleekness of the Athena Suit contradicts that of the Light Suit. The most distinguishing feature of the Athena Suit is it's Arc Reactor-styled Soul Drive fitted on the chest, equipped with the Core Driviar-AT. The purple patterns will turn red if ever Samus is in a pinch, causing her to emulate Drive Type Dead Heat or Dead Heat Mach's ability to use the Dead Zone. The Soul Drive fitted on the Athena Suit is stated to hold Samus's desires on the present-day Earth, as the Athena Suit itself represents her desires in the Earth, as she now lives amongst Earthlings and the Athena Suit is designed by Samus herself. Also, the Athena Suit has the ability to attach another user linked to Samus, in this case Mitsuzane Kureshima; due to the Athena Suit's reaction whenever Mitsuzane is in danger as a result of Samus's strong mutual feelings towards him, thus allowing Mitsuzane to operate the suit as well. The suit has no intelligence of its own, but a psionic link. The Athena Suit also has the ability to merge with another user other than Samus or Mitsuzane through psionic link, so as to protect them, or restrain their movement against their will, but they are unable to use the suit themselves due to the psionic connection with Samus. It also has the ability to override the Ganmaizer's god-like abilities, if the Athena Suit assimilates with a Ganmaizer, it will forcibly absorb its powers, and in theory, will be used against them. The Athena Suit's armor is made of a full liquid smart metal called the "Quantum Liquid 2.0", which are derived from Kamen Riders Ghost and Necrom's armor layers, it instantly hardens upon connection with the user's body. It allows Samus to withstand even Kamen Rider Deep Specter's attacks with minimal, if any damage. While Samus designed the operating systems of the suit; due to her Chozo heritage, Rinna designed the suit's exterior and frames. The Athena Suit can interchange into different weapons at will, allowing Samus to operate the suit without the arm cannon and use different kinds of weapons that is exclusive to the Athena Suit. Trivia *The Athena Suit's color scheme is aesthetically similar to Kamen Rider Chaser's appearance, considering the fact that the suit is a hybrid of Samus's Power Suit and Kamen Rider Chaser's system. **The coloration of the suit is also related to the other three Kamen Riders on Samus's side - the purple patterns of the suit represents Mitsuzane (Ryugen), while the white coloration represents Takatora (Zangetsu) and Go (Mach). **Keeping the fact that the crossover fic co-exists with the events of Kamen Rider Ghost, as the season itself has parallels to Dragon Ball, the Athena Suit more likely resembles the villain Frieza. *The Athena Suit is similar to the Iron Man Armor Model 50, the Endo-Sym Armor, due to being created from a symbiotic entity that can be activated psionically. However, Samus also has the option to use the Visorslasher as startup. Both the Athena and Endo-Sym suits have the ability to assimilate themselves on an enemy against their will. **Unlike the Endo-Sym, the Athena Suit also grants another user the ability to operate the suit in Samus's place. Category:Technology Category:Suits Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations